


Remus's Dream Pet

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders watches, Chaos, Logic | Logan Sanders watches, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders watches, Multi, chicken, ler!richard, switch!remus, switch!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman shows Logan, Patton and Virgil a pet that Remus has always wanted since he was little. But the chicken (who Remus names Richard) discovers and exploits another well-hidden secret of Remus's...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Richard the Chicken & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 16





	Remus's Dream Pet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic has a few cusses, and slightly dirty humor. But usually, this is to be expected when Remus is involved. So, despite that, I hope you guys enjoy this silly fic! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @dabi-the-stupid-lee >v<

Roman was feeling generous and a little mischievous. Eager to show off the information, Roman gathered up Logan, Patton and Virgil to tell them about it. 

“You realize I probably know this ‘amazing fact’, right?” Virgil mentioned. 

“Whatever, I still wanted you to watch.” Roman muttered. 

“What’s this about, exactly?” Logan asked. 

“And why are we hiding behind Remus’s door frame?” Patton asked.

“We’re spying on Remus, Patton. So I want you to stay hidden. Got it?” Roman ordered. 

“Got it.” Patton replied. 

Then, Roman pointed to Logan. “Alright. Guys, name the weirdest animal you’d keep as a pet.” Roman ordered. 

“Armadillo.” Logan told him. 

Roman pointed to Patton next. “Uuuuh...Elephant!” Patton declared. 

Roman pointed to Virgil last. “Ants.” Virgil guessed. 

“Monkeys!” Patton added. 

“People have monkeys as pets. They’re pretty cute too.” Logan told him. 

“I know. Curious George.” Patton mentioned. 

Roman put his pointing finger down. “Surprisingly, none of those guesses were Remus’s favorite.” Roman told them. 

“What’s Remus’s favorite animal?” Patton asked. 

“Octo-” Virgil started. 

“Nope.” Janus replied. 

“Wait, really?” Virgil reacted. 

“Mm hmm! Come here:” Roman said, bringing his voice down to a low whisper as he reached Remus’s room. Roman used his magic to summon a specific animal into his arms. 

“Ooooh...A chicken.” Virgil whispered in understanding. 

“Makes sense...they’re chaotic, loud, and can fall off farm roofs and turn out fine.” Logan explained briefly. 

Roman nodded and gave the chicken a little head pat. The chicken was mostly white, save for the head which was a light beige color. Roman brought out a black and green striped sock and brought it up to the chicken’s nose. After a quick sniff, Roman threw the sock into the room and put the chicken down. The moment the chicken’s little feet hit the ground, the chicken went running into the room and picked up the sock. 

Roman smiled as Remus looked up and gasped excitedly at the surprise. “A CHICKEN!” Remus squealed, kneeling down and picking him up. “What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Remus asked. His eyes quickly fell upon the striped sock in its mouth. “Oh! And I see you found my favorite sock!” Remus reacted, before he removed the sock from its mouth. “Good chicken.” Remus said happily, patting its head. “Now, what gender are you?” Remus asked. 

Roman’s smile dropped as his eyes widened at the exact same time. Roman quickly covered Patton’s eyes and winced at the look of Remus actually sexing the chicken to determine its gender. Logan’s eyes widened before he adjusted his glasses and awkwardly looked away. Virgil was too busy covering up his laugh after seeing Logan’s reaction. 

Logan looked at Virgil, before leaning in and whispering something into his ear. “I mean, he’s not wrong.” Logan said quietly in Virgil’s ear. Virgil nodded his head and smiled slightly. 

“Yes! I was hoping you were a male!” Remus reacted. Then, Remus looked at the feathers on the chicken. “Oh...Huh...Well, I guess that’s why the feathers are shaped like that.” Remus muttered. 

Logan silently snorted and covered his mouth with his fist. He literally just sexed a chicken for no reason! 

“Oh well! It was still fun to check.” Remus mentioned. Roman smiled and rolled his eyes. Of course it was…

“Now...I think I’m gonna call you...Richard! Richard the chicken.” Remus declared. 

Roman smiled genuinely at the cute little friendship that had already started to bond. Remus booped the chicken’s beak, and jumped when Richard let out a loud “Buh-GAWK!” sound. 

“Wow! Such a strong voice!” Remus reacted. “BU-GAHK!” Remus yelled. 

“BUH-GAWK!” Richard yelled back at him. 

Remus gasped and placed his hands on top of his nose and mouth. “I’m so proud!” Remus said in a slightly whimpery voice as he hugged the chicken close.

Patton smiled as he watched the whole thing. He was enjoying the sight of Remus acting a bit like a father figure! 

Then, Richard fluffed its feathers in the green man’s grasp and rested its head on Remus’s shoulder. “Awwwww! You’re so fluffy and adorable, and I just wanna hug you forever!” Remus reacted. “It’s like hugging a tiny furry!” Remus declared to the chicken. 

Soon, Richard lifted its head back up and started pecking at Remus’s neck and ears. “EEK! Rihihichard!” Remus reacted. But the chicken didn’t listen. It just continued to peck at his neck. “Ohokahahay...WAITRICHARDNO-!” Remus leaned his back against the wall and widened his eyes in surprise. 

Virgil smirked and leaned into Roman’s ear. “Was this your plan all along?” Virgil whispered. 

Roman turned his head to Virgil’s ear. “I wish, but no.” Roman whispered. 

“EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! NOHOHO EHEHEHEARS!” Remus protested. In an attempt to stop it, Remus lifted up the chicken and looked at it with a big smile. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Remus asked. 

Richard proudly replied with a quick “BAWK” sound and opened its wings in dominance. “Ooooh! Asserting your dominance, huh? Nice try Bitchy Richy. But The only dominant top in THIS room, is- ACK! Get your feathers away from meEEEeeEeEHEHEHEHEHE!” Remus teased before bursting into squeals and laughter. 

Richard was taking advantage of his open wings, and was tickling Remus’s ears with his wing feathers. How Richard learned this strange ability, no one could tell him. Not even Roman understood how Richard had learned about tickling people, let alone Remus! All Roman knew, was that he was VERY lucky that Richard didn’t tickle him while Richard was in his arms. Richard soon wrapped its wings around Remus’s neck and started pecking the left ear while tickling his right ear with its feathers. Remus guffawed and finally, Remus’s knees buckled below him and slid him down the wall. This ended up being great for Richard, because now Remus was giving it a high stool to stand on! In reality, this stool was Remus’s bended knees. But the chicken didn’t understand that. All it understood, was that it could tickle Remus’s ears for as long as it wanted. 

“BAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHON! THIHIHIS IHIHISN’T FAHAHAHAHAIR!” Remus whined. 

But the chicken couldn’t understand Remus through all the laughing. And even if it could, there was no way that chicken was stopping the man’s laughter anytime soon. It was just too entertaining! But at the same time, Richard was hunting for a specific smell...the smell he could pick up from the sock that it got to play with earlier. Even though Richard enjoyed the smell that came from Remus's neck, Richard needed to find the sock smell that wiggled around in its nose. It was still somewhere on the human, and Richard was determined to find it. 

So, Richard hopped off of Remus’s knees and started walking around him as it sniffed the air. Remus happily took the chance to get his breath back in. “Fihihinally…” Remus said, still giggly from the ghostly tickles that still danced on his ears. Remus laid himself onto the ground and rested his head under his arm while he watched the strange, but funny chicken waddle around. The chicken was walking around, as if it was finding something specific. Then, Remus watched curiously as Richard picked up its walking pace towards his feet. Richard halted in front of the pair of feet, and immediately tilted its head. 

Jackpot! 

“What’s up, Richard? You like my socks?” Remus asked, wiggling his toes. “They have alligators on them! You like them?” Remus asked, before poking Richard’s chest with his big toe. Richard looked at the socks and started pecking at them out of curiosity. “Hehehehey! Ihihihis thahat ahaha yehehes? Ohohor a nohoho?” Remus asked. Then, Richard started going for the wiggling toes. “AAHA! Knohohock ihihit ohohohoff!” Remus giggled, kicking him away. “Hey Richy! If you were a human being, would you have a foot fetish?” Remus asked. Richard ignored Remus’s question and only resumed pecking and grabbing at the toes with its beak. “Ahahaha! Ihhihi’ll tahahake thahat as a yehehehes.” Remus decided. 

Finally, after what felt like one too many minutes, Richard managed to grab onto the sock and pull it off his foot. Remus looked over to the chicken and chuckled. “Wow! You really DO have a foot fetish!” Remus declared. With Remus’s foot fully exposed, Richard tilted its head curiously at the wiggling toes. “I mean if you do, I won’t judge you...my feet are pretty nice to look at.” Remus gloated with a smirk. 

Patton, who was watching this whole time, leaned over to Virgil’s ear. “He’s just asking to be tickled.” Patton whispered. 

“I’ll say…” Virgil whispered back. 

Remus watched Richard explore his feet in a relatively calm manner. But that calm demeanour quickly turned into jumps and giggles as Richard started pecking and grabbing onto the tops of his toes. “HEHEY! Richard, don’t bite those. I need them.” Remus warned. Unbeknownst to Remus, Richard had found the amazing, unforgettable smell that it had sniffed up earlier. And now, it wanted to take it home with him and rub against the foot to put the smell onto its feathers. But perhaps...it could just do it here…

Richard eagerly started to rub its feathery body against Remus’s foot. “WaaAHAHAHA! RIHIHIHICHYYYYY! WHYHYHY AHAHARE YOHOHOU DOHOING THAHAHAHAT?!” Remus yelled. 

Of course, being a chicken, Richard didn’t answer in a way that would help Remus. Plus, there was business to attend to! Richard continued to rub the foot with its body, and even started nuzzling the foot with the left side of its body. Every single feather that was still attached onto Richard’s body, was caressing and pushing up against the foot with a surprisingly light pressure. The feathers tickled Remus terribly to the point of almost driving him mad with giggles and laughter. “THEHEHE FEHEHEHEATHEHEHEHERS! THEHEHEY TIHIHICKLE SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Remus begged. 

Richard didn’t give him a break. The chicken didn’t even lighten up in the slightest! The chicken only added MORE ticklish feelings to his feet by pecking at the spaces between Remus’s toes. “OHGODNAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHELP! HEHEHEHEHEHELP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! SOHOHOHOMEOHOHOHONE PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Remus pleaded as loud as he could. 

Roman’s amused smile quickly dropped when he heard Remus’s pleas. Being the hero he was, Roman broke his “stay hidden” rule and ran right into the room. “I got you Remu-...A chicken?!” Roman reacted. 

“IHIHIHIT’S TIIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHEHE!” Remus told him. 

Roman watched for a moment and giggled at the funny scene. “I can see that! Where did it come from?” Roman asked, pretending like he had no idea. 

“HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!” Remus yelled. 

Roman snapped out of his fake facade and grabbed the chicken on the sides of its body. “Let’s give Remus a break, shall we?” Roman encouraged. The chicken let out an eager “BUH-GAWK!” to the prince and started rubbing its face and wings against Roman’s white pants. “Ahahawww! Why are you acting like a dog?” Roman asked. 

Meanwhile, Remus had started recovering from the chicken’s tickle attack and was kicking his feet slightly to get the ghost tickles off him. “Gohohohod...You’re an evil chick.” Remus reacted. 

“Hey there buddy! What are you doing?” Roman asked, watching as Richard fluffed its feathers towards him. 

Remus giggled as he saw the feather fluffs. “He’s asserting his dominance.” Remus told him. 

“Oh really?” Roman replied. He looked at Richard. “Asserting your dominance, huh? You think you can dominate a big man like me? A strong, dragonslayer like me?!” Roman teased. 

“Yup!” Remus declared before he picked up Roman’s foot and tickled it. 

“EEEP! HEHEHEY! NOHOHO REHEHEHEMUHUHUHUS!” Roman laughed, kicking his other foot desperately. “IHIHI’M GOHOHONNA KIHICK YOU! I’M GONNA KIHIHIHICK YOHOHOHOHOU!” Roman warned. 

“Aww, poor Roman. Getting tickled and weakened by his evil twin brother!” Remus teased. 

“IHIHIHI SAHAHAHAVED YOHOHOHOU!” Roman protested. 

“Oho! I know that. But you of all people, should’ve thought of the costs of releasing an evil, sexy beast like me!” Remus teased. 

Roman slid his back down the wall and wiggled around desperately as he laid on the ground. He was squeezing his eyes shut as he laughed hysterically, unable to get his foot unstuck from Remus’s deadly strong grip. But the tables quickly turned as Richard found Remus’s foot again and started pecking his toes. “AAAAHEHEHEHE! RIHIHIHICHYYY!” Remus squealed, turning onto his butt and butt scooting himself away from the chicken. 

But Remus happened to butt scoot right into Roman’s wiggly fingers. Roman wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and drilled into the lower back of Remus’s ribs. “BAHAhahaha! Knohohohock ihihit ohohohoff Rohohomahahahan!” Remus giggled at him as he rolled and wiggled around. 

“Get him, Richard!” Roman ordered. Richard didn’t skip a beat and eagerly rubbed its body against Remus’s feet. “HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHISH!” Remus mentioned amidst his newfound hysterics. 

Remus felt trapped and restricted from doing much without causing harm. The truth is, Remus has never been scared of hurting Roman. But Roman wasn’t even doing very much at all! It was Richard’s ticklish feathers that were ultimately driving him up the wall! It was taking everything in Remus to not kick the chicken off him. The rubbing was killing his feet with softness, therefore killing the bits of sanity he had left in him! But thankfully, Richard became satisfied with the smell it now permanently possessed, and made its way over to Roman to spread its lovely smell on him. 

“Hey Richard! You giving Remus a bit of a break? Now wa-hahahaha! WAIT! NAHAHAHAHAhahaha! Rihihichard dohohohon’t!” Roman fell into yet another puddle of giggles as Richard started rubbing its head against Roman’s inner arch. “Whyhyhyhy mehehehe?!” Roman asked. 

Richard let out one last “GAWK!” sound and resumed spreading its smell to the people it loved. It didn’t take long for Richard to become a silly member of the family! Richard took on Remus’s chaotic nature, and took on a little bit of Patton’s cuddly nature. Usually when the chicken wanted a cuddle, it would run up to Roman or Remus. 

But no matter who it was the chicken ran up to for cuddles, tickles were always included...


End file.
